Rescue patrol:Violet
Rescue patrol 1st Member Violet. personality Violet is a hyper and energetic pup, that is very down to earth and has her head in their clouds. She is very friendly and loud but is very loyal and determined dog. She loves to play around with all types of dogs and people despite her small size. However, she can be sassy and a bit bossy the leader of the rescue patrol whenever their Owners, Alicia isn't around. She has trouble fighting back at larger dogs and is often afraid of fighting and seeing violence around. As she gets older, she has calmed down and is rather quiet and thoughtful, she had now a more motherly side to her as she births her first litter of puppies. Now as an adult she has a tendency to be more feisty and furious with dogs or people that tried to put her down and or her family and friends. Bio Bio .to be written Appearance Violet is a A Black beagle mix with large purple eyes. She had brown markings in her face and belly,Two brown back paws and front paws, a white tipped tail. She has dark purple eyes and wears a purple collar with the tag of a star on it with a music note. She has a pair of pink headphone adorned with paw prints on each side Position 1st Crush She had a crush on Rocky when she was younger but then as she grows she soon's falls for scout. Pup tag Pup tag A music nose with paws on on Pup pack tools •wrench •Screwdrivers Later on she gets a update that has batteries and pliers Uniform Rescue patrol uniform When on missions she wears a pink jacket with white goggles with a light pale pink hard hat. The sleeves reach to her paws, She has a purple colored pup pack with a pocket on the front side. Catchphrases Catchphrases Time for a rockin' mission! Let’s rock and roll! This tech pup is ready for an electrifying Job! Vehicle Vehicle Her puphouse that was once a children old race car can turn now Into a white van with pink and purple coloration. Fears Fears Dark Scary things Halloween Ghosts Getting scared Freinds Violet is friends with all members of the rescue patrol but she is closer to scout. When thdy meet Their owner’s brother, Ryder she develops bonds with the other pups and starts crushing on rocky Voice actress= Younger: Ashleigh bell (Filly rainbow dash) Older: Ashleigh Bell (Older rainbow dash) random •she wasn't the first pup I have made •Her birthday is on October 22, • When Violet is older, she takes on of our Zuma and Snowy Pups as an apprentice •She has a part time job as a DJ and offers works with rubble to Help him •The rescue patrol members came honorary paw patrol member *She has three pups in her first litter then Two more in her second litter *She loves music and is usually seen playing Pup Pup boogie *She’s the leader of The rescue patorl •she was Alicia first pulley and first memeber •She likes to play with Callie and Storm and their Kittens. Category:Original Character Category:Rescue patrol